devastation_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
Alptraum Tageslicht
Summary Alptraum Tageslicht is the 3rd highest ranked member of the knights of purgatory and is also one of the organization's strongest members being superior to everyone bar Axel and Kurokami. Backstory Not much of Alptraum's past is know besides the fact that at some point in time he was recruited by the leader of the Knights of Purgatory. (W.I.P) Appearance and Personality Alptraum is very handsome with long black hair that falls to his waist when not tied up. His eyes are jet black, he is quite tall standing at a height of 6 foot 8 inches. He is usually reputed to be good-looking and is quite popular with the ladies. Alptraum is usually portrayed as being very serious but he does smile occasionally. He's loyal and obedient towards his his master. He usually maintains a cold personality to almost everyone bar his master and the other members of the Knights of Purgatory. He is at times shown the be quite reckless and battle crazy once a worthy opponent appears before him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | High 6-A | 5-A | High 3-A | 2-C, possibly 2-A Destructive Capacity: Country Level+ (Is capable of rupturing continent sized landmasses) | Multi-Continent Level+ (Alptraum whiles using the first stage of Arondight’s power has enough power to casually sink super continent sized landmasses, into the ocean with a single sword swing.) | Multi-Planet Level+ (Arondight’s Stage two increases a person’s power by 15X 10^10 times.) | High Universe Level (Capable of trading blows and fighting on par with Dark Ones. Completely destroyed T5 which has a GBE of 2.920500141365192049579742957682e+464 joules) | Multi-Universe Level+, possibly Multiverse Level+ (His true power with his Limits Released Form is unknown but it at the very least has enough power to erase dozen of universes to dozens of multiverses) Range: An area with a radius of 9e+1000 light years at the very least. Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ (Traveled the circumference of the Earth in 1/7 of a second) | Massively FTL+ (Is capable of travelling the distance between two distant solar systems, which is about 250,000 light years, in 1/100 of a second) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of trading blows and fighting on par with Dark Ones. Around 2.6e+171 times faster than light) | Unknown (His true speed with his Limits Released Form is unknown for the most part as he hasn't been shown be move during any battles or rather he doesn't need to move to destroy his opponents) presumably Immeasurable Durability: Country Level+ (How much Alptraum can dis out and how much he can tank are usually at the same level. His durability with Arondight is Multiverse Level as Arondight has a protective spell which makes it so that only 5th dimensional entities or beyond could harm it.) | Multi-Continent Level+ (), Multiverse Level with Arondight | Solar System Level+, Multiverse Level with Arondight (Withstood Himmelslicht's Holy Eraser) | High Universe Level, Multiverse Level with Arondight (Was capable of trading blows with Dark Ones) | Multi-Universe Level+ possibly Multiverse Level+, Multiverse Level with Arondight Stamina: Limitless Lifting Strength: Class T | Class E | Pre-stellar | At least Universal | Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Class NJ | Class XGJ | At least Universal | Unknown Standard Equipment: Two Katana, Arondight, etc Intelligence: Extremely High (Is capable of processing information, coming up with battle strategies, tactics, etc a thousand times faster than the most intelligent humans) Weakness: Can be rash and reckless whiles fighting a strong opponent, has an uncontrollable blood lust at certain periods of times making his lose his concentration and simply attack his opponents mindlessly. Powers and Abilities: Immerse Strength, Immerse Speed, Immerse Durability, Immerse Endurance, Immerse Intellect, Chi User, Spiritual Energy Manipulation, Physical Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Regeneration, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, etc Feats Destructive Capacity *Ruptured a landmass the size of Russia by tapping his finger on it. *Shook the entire world simply by screaming. *Sank super continent sized landmass during his battles. *Turned an entire planet into a lifeless wasteland simply by releasing a fraction of his power. *Cleanly smacked a large planet outside of it orbit at Relativistic speeds. *Ripped a Neutron Star in half. *Caused a shock wave which blew away a few dozen solar systems. *Erased all the stars in the night sky. *Shook a sector in the war against the Dark Ones. *Completely destroyed T5 which has a GBE of 2.920500141365192049579742957682e+464 joules. Speed *Traveled between continents in mere fractions of a second. *Traveled the circumference of the Earth in 1/7 of a second. *Traveled the distance between two distant solar systems, which is about 250,000 light years, in 1/100 of a second. *Kept up with Dark Ones. The weakest of Dark Ones can travel at speeds comparable to 2.6e+171 times that of light. Durabity *Survived and broke out of Axel's Frozen Requiem which maintains a temperature of −273.15°C around the user's opponent. *Tanked Himmelslicht's Holy Eraser which can actually rupture several neutron stars at once. *Withstood the gravity of T5. Natural Abilities Immortality: Similar to Jonathan you can burn Alptraum, cut him, slice him and dice him, do anything ya want to him but he won't die. There is only a few ways of killing him. One of them being that his opponents have to be on a higher plane of existence and then his opponent may be able to kill him or rather erase his existence besides this there are only a few other ways to kill him. Godly Regeneration: He came back after every single particle (both physical and astral) was completely and utterly destroyed. (Nough said... just kidding I'll detail this more later on. W.I.P). Master Swordsman: (W.I.P) Master at Martial Arts: (W.I.P) Immerse Strength: Alptraum's strength is what one would describe as being that which can take down gods. His immerse strength has not been matched by anyone bar a certain few. Even whiles being a human he had immerse amounts of strength which allowed him to perform feats which most would consider as being superhuman such as stopping a 200 ton truck travelling at it's top speed with one hand. He is even capable of fighting on par with Dark Ones beings who can destroy Todesterns with causal punches. Immerse Speed & Reflexes: Alptraum's has been shown as being a person who doesn't focus much on his speed however he is still quite fast as shown during his battles most notably with the Dark Ones. In terms of speed he is the fourth fastest member of the Knights of Purgatory. Immerse Durability: Durability is a physical stat which Alptraum's main focus usually lies upon alongside his strength. His skin is durable enough to withstand grenades enen whiles being a human. His hand wasn't at the slightest bit injured when he stopped a 200 ton truck travelling at it's top speed with one hand. He was also capable of catching Kusanagi barehanded. Extremely High Intelligence: He is capable of processing information, coming up with battle strategies, tactics, etc a thousand times faster than the most intelligent humans. Immerse Endurance and Stamina: It should be no question that members of The Knights of Purgatory have immerse endurance. It's even said that their stamina and endurance levels are limitless since in the many years they've been a group not one of them has been shown as being noticeably tired from any battles bar the ones where the opponents are leagues above what the world can offer. Elemental Manipulation: (W.I.P) Life and Death Manipulation: (W.I.P) Causality Manipulation: (W.I.P) Gravity Manipulation: (W.I.P) Telekinesis: (W.I.P) Advanced Adaptation: (W.I.P) Creation: (W.I.P) Space-Time Manipulation: (W.I.P) Particle Manipulation: Alptraum is capable of creating, shaping and manipulating particles, the basic units of energy and matter. Molecules, atoms, protons, neutrons, electrons, ions, gravitons, tachyons, photons, etc which are the basic units of energy and matter. He can manipulate the entire universe using this ability because all things are composed of particles, ranging from the subatomic to the universal in scale. (W.I.P) Multiplication by Zero: This ability allows Alptraum to be capable of multiplying virtually any and every single thing which exists by zero and makes it zero or non-existent. (W.I.P) Inner World: (W.I.P) Weapons His two Katana: Whenever Alptraum is required to perform an undercover mission or to perhaps blend in the human world. He vastly restricts himself leaving with barely any power. In this state he usually carries around two katana each with a blade length of 90 cm instead of his normal blade, Arondight. (W.I.P) Arondight: Arondight is a holy blade which was wielded by the Knight of the Lake, Sir Lancelot. It is a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack (this depends) without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake. It was given to Sir Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake as he was the one person who could be exalted as the "perfect knight", the strongest and bravest of an era, which signifies the unrivaled Lancelot out of all those who sat at the Round Table of Camelot. Alptraum is it's current wielder. (W.I.P) Forms Base: Alptraum's base state is his form which is heavily restricted by Arondight. In this state he mostly uses two katana both with a blade length of about 90 cm. This form is where Alptraum is at his weakest as every thing from how much destruction he can cause to how much damage he can withstand is very little. This form works similarly to how Himmelslicht's human vessels as it is basically a form used to hide Alptraum's immerse power and blend in with the human society. Limits Released State: The Limits Released state is just as the name would imply it releases all of Alptraum's given him access to the colossal reserve of power and energy he has stored hidden inside of him. (W.I.P) Notable Attacks and Techniques Moon Drop: The Moon Drop is a predecessor technique to Armageddon it is a technique which allows the user to drop massive asteroids starting at a speed of mach 10000, the size and density of the moon. The size, density and velocity of the meteors heavily depend upon the amount of power the user has and the amount of control he has over it. Being of Darkness: The Destroyer: A manifestation of darkness, shadow's ultimate form, those are some ways to describe this being. From this technique a huge avatar, ranging from 500m to 15000m tall is formed. Markings cover its body; it has tendrils hanging off his forearms, and also has a crystal on its chest. The imposing figure has immeasurable power, feeding off the natural energy all around it. Powered by natural energy, and even stronger in the dark, it is a force of nature to be feared. The dark colossal stands behind the user; he either merges with it and using it as an extension of his body or releases it to destroy his enemies or to destroy worlds. The dark being possesses immerse strength enough to shatter continents or to shatter galaxies, and despite its size, immerse speed enough to travel at trillions of times the speed of light. It can produce titanic energy, through screeches, sweeps, etc. Also, it can shot beams of energy out of its eyes, forehead, and chest. It can also use its tendrils for different uses, and the Titan can absorb an opponent's energy if attacked. Shade Summon: This technique creates massive amounts of ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes. Their attire is simply a long black hooded cloak. Their hands and legs cannot be seen and they do not make any sound whiles travelling. If anyone were to look at where their faces would be they would be possessed by the shade. They are capable of Shapeshifting, turning invisible and intangible, mind reading, telekinesis, manipulating darkness, using energy attacks, manipulating souls, possessing different beings, manipulating the elements of fire, wind, water, earth and lightning, and a few others. Each individual shade is capable of ravaging worlds and they are capable of producing energy blasts which could have explosions capable of dwarfing large islands such as Honshu. Whenever this technique is used it summons around a thousand shades as such it requires the user to have massive amounts of energy to use. Shade Summon: Advanced: Just as the name might suggest this technique is an advanced version and is the successor of the technique shade summon. Similar to its predecessor technique this technique also summons multiple beings made from the user’s power but their attire is fairly different as they have been shown to be fully clad in pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of their eyes. They have all the abilities which the beings made by Shade Summon have besides Shapeshifting instead of that ability they have the ability to manipulate their size. Each individual armored being is capable of destroying planets as large as the sun with simple swings of their weapons. Absorption: (W.I.P) Requiem of the Mind: (W.I.P) Requiem of the Soul: (W.I.P) Torment of one's Being: (W.I.P) Paroxysm of the Soul: (W.I.P) Armageddon – The technique forms/summons 100,000 massive asteroids 2,380,000 kilometers away from the planet the user is present in and rains down upon the planet and impacts causing catastrophic destruction on the planet. Each asteroid at the very least has a radius of 120,000 kilometers, a density of 100000Kg/cm^3 and a velocity of mach 700,000. The size, density and velocity of the meteors heavily depend upon the amount of power the user has and the amount of control he has over it. Absolute Extinction: Collapse - It requires a user to have massive amounts of power and near perfect control over it to even think of using this technique. The user sends half of his energy (astral and physical) into his opponent and mentally commands that energy to break apart his/her opponent’s atomic structure. Die Schubkraft: By pointing his fingers at a specific direction the user is able to create powerful shock waves by using his/her energy. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. It has been shown that the users can create such quakes even in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. The amount power behind each of these shockwaves depends upon the number of fingers he uses and the amount of energy he uses for the technique. Holy Eraser: Holy Eraser is a technique which can be used only whiles wielding Arondight. (W.I.P) Darkness Emblem: Similar to Holy Eraser Darkness Emblem is a technique which can be used only whiles wielding Arondight. The user first charges dark energy on their palm which forms a black orb of energy and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at their foes and hold them down to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. Afterwards the user shoots out the energy, they've charged up on their palm, in the direction of their opponent. This technique is capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. Tengoku no Kosen: Creating a massive magic circle several beams of energy are fired firing upon the opponent of the user in a cage-like formation. (W.I.P) Drift: The user performs a simple hand gesture which tears a hole in space leading to Alptraum's Inner World. Almost all projectile attacks are completely useless against this technique as it simply opens a path way leading to a boundless world which is Alptraum's Inner World. All the attacks taken in by this technique can be directed at another direction or they can be absorbed by Alptraum whenever and wherever he desires. (W.I.P) Warp Prison: (W.I.P) Conceptual Destruction: (W.I.P) Heizen: Unumschrankt: This technique is an advanced version of Axel's Heizen it creates a massive black inferno with a wave of their hand. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it until it's physical and spiritual body cease to exist. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Key-' 'Note-' Do not add any categories to this.